The Downside of Disney
by Fourwords
Summary: Against Edward's wishes the family allow Nessie to become addicted to Disney and soon are faced with the consequences of a child's fickle obsession with singing, dancing cartoon characters. Canon couples, one-shot.


AN: I hate Bella and Renesmee but this idea would simply not leave me alone and Renesmee was the only character I could do this with, it's from Edward's point of view because I can really see him as the more over-protective parent when it comes to Renesmee's childhood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Disney, If I did I'd proberly be the richest person on earth.

* * *

I will never forget the day Alice purchased several Disney films as a present for my daughter. I'd argued that Renesmee was too mentally advanced to watch cartoons of talking animals and singing princesses. Naturally she'd countered that Disney was a fundamental part of childhood in the twenty-first century and Bella had agreed instantly, recounting memories of watching snow white as a child with her own mother. They even went through a long list of points why Disney films would be beneficial to her, how it was key to a happy childhood.

I had rather have had her watching an educational programme like 'Planet Earth' or something. A nice informing episode of how the world evolves and its millions of inhabitants, which in my view, was more substantial to her intellect in the long run. I was severely outvoted despite the fact that as her father, my say should be final in every matter when it concerns my own child. Bella reassuringly squeezed my hand as Rosalie slotted in the small offending disk to play on the 60 inch wide screen television.

It didn't take long for Renesmee to become enthralled, her four year old body sitting comfortably crossed legged on the ground in front of the television. Most of the family also sat down to observe, their eyes flickering between the screen and Nessie, gauging her reactions. As 'The jungle book' deepened in its plot I began to relax, everyone's thoughts were quiet and peaceful; Emmett's mind was just as concentrated on the story as Renesmee's was. Throughout the film I watched my daughter, who would laugh at the appropriate times, her tinkling giggles filling the room at the poor animated humour.

Just over an hour later the film drew to a close and Nessie whipped around, her thoughts already focused on finding the next Disney film to watch, I was shocked at how much she enjoyed it while Bella laughed at Renesmee's new found obsession. I tried to convince her to watch something else but she refused, along with my family who argued –and won – with me that there was no reason why she couldn't watch another.

After sitting through a few more hours of singing animals my head was swimming with the entertained thoughts of my family, annoying perky songs repeating in their mind's without realising the torture it was to me. Renesmee drifted off to sleep as she attempted a second viewing of the Lion King and as I picked her up I muttered about her brain being fried.

"Oh Edward, you worry far too much." Bella laughed as we tucked Nessie into bed once we'd returned to the cottage.

"I do not. There is nothing wrong with ensuring our child has the best start in life regarding her education and morals without Walt Disney's help." I grumbled in response as I encased Bella in my arms and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Hey, I watched Disney all the time as a kid, I turned out fine." She answered as we proceeded to our room down the narrow corridor.

"Really? I remember when you had trouble distinguishing between reality and fantasy; maybe it was all that Disney that made it difficult to you to believe that I was real." I teased lightly, she scowled at me but before she could give a more defiant answer I pressed my lips to hers, effectively ending all thoughts of children's films.

It wasn't until a little while later as I held a naked Bella in my arms, playfully curling a lock of her hair around my finger that I felt the flickering thoughts in the back of my mind. I concentrated a little harder on my daughter's dreams and groaned loudly, causing Bella to stiffen beside me.

"Edward? What's wrong?" she questioned, her amber eyes scanning the picturesque moonlight garden instinctively.

"She's dreaming of Ariel singing 'part of your world' and flying carpets." I groaned, clenching my eyes against the images of recycled clips from the night's films. Bella studied the pained expression on my face before bursting into hysterics, I felt a deeper frown settle on my face and my eyes narrow as her chuckles rocked the bed beneath us. After a minute she glanced at my face and realised that I wasn't laughing with her and tried to keep a straight face.

"You know, your gift might be helpful right now." I informed her arching an eyebrow, almost instantly my mind went blank apart from my own thoughts and I silently revelled in the relief from my daughter's Disney infested dreams.

"Thank you." I sighed, savouring the unfamiliar solitude of my own mind.

"Why does it bother you so much?" she inquired as she propped herself up on her elbow, her hand beginning to trace delicate patterns on my bare chest.

"I don't like the idea of filling her head with unrealistic ideals and goals that they convey in these films. Do singing fish really give off the right messages?" I said pinching the bridge of my nose, Bella made no attempt to hide the exaggerated eye roll she gave me.

"We worry about her accelerated childhood and her missing out on things but your perfectly prepared to ban her from watching cartoons that promote true love, kindness, creativity and perseverance?" she frowned. Her golden orbs dared me to argue back but since she put it like that I struggled to come up with a valid argument, she knew of course these were things our daughter should learn about to become a decent person.

"But... it's unrealistic, it's-" I began to answer in some vain attempt to keep my daughter from being brainwashed by cartoons but Bella sharply raised her hand and cut me off.

"Fine. Since it bothers you so much, Renesmee won't watch cartoons anymore." She snapped as she rose from the bed, I sighed as she walked to the oversized closet that she detested, she threw open the door and I could hear the quick opening and closing of draws and the scents of various fabrics drifting out of the small room. Just as I was about to call Bella back she appeared at the door barely a few seconds after entering it.

"Oh and by the way. You can be the one to tell her she has to give them up." Came her smug voice, I felt my face twist into a mask of horror at her words. She flittered out of the room before I could argue otherwise and I slumped back into the bed with an audible groan. I grumbled quietly about the unfairness of Bella leaving me to perform this undesirable task on my own and only heard a deep chuckle in response from the living room where I could detect the faint sounds of a book pages turning.

Of course, just to make things a little more harder for me she lifted her shield, my mind filling once again with the thoughts of my daughter, her dreams bold colours of make believe characters she'd become incredibly attached to in the last few hours.

I _so_ wasn't looking forward to this.

Nessie began stirring a little after sunrise and I was silently thankful for the awakened thoughts that drifted away from the constant stream of songs in her mind. I took my time getting dressed after remaining unmoving for several hours as I tried to work up the courage to tell my little girl she couldn't watch Disney anymore so that she wasn't influenced by what I viewed as inappropriate material for a child genius.

When I entered our living room I smiled at the sight of my wife and daughter sitting together on the couch, both grinning happily as they looked at the other. Bella looked up as I approached and rose an eyebrow but otherwise didn't utter a word. She picked Renesmee up, her bronze curls mashing against her mother's brown locks as she laid her head on her shoulder.

"Let's go to the main house." Bella said and headed for the front door, just as she used her free hand to open the door, Renesmee's bell like voice rang out loud and clear.

"Can I watch Bambi?"

I let my head hang at the pleading edge to her questioning tone and Bella turned slightly to give me a pointed look. It made it worst as I could hear the hopefulness of her thoughts but Bella dodged the question entirely.

"I wonder if Esme has made any breakfast." She mused lightly, pretending she hadn't heard her. It worked as a distraction as Nessie began to focus on seeing the family and rejecting some more of the foul smelling substances that Carlisle called 'human food'. I felt grateful to Bella, clearly having saved me from performing my duty right now, or perhaps she was protecting our daughter for as long as she could and with a deep sigh I realised it was the more likely option.

We reached the main house quickly and as soon as Nessie danced off to find Rosalie and Esme I was confronted by Alice in her full fury.

"You're evil." She spat with narrowed eyes poking a finger at my chest, I noticed the rest of my family in the background with disapproving glares aimed at me. It didn't take long to find the root of them; Alice had seen my decision and had told them.

"Good morning to you too." I answered dryly. I side stepped her and sank down onto the sofa, only to find her petit form standing in front of me once again, she glared at me with dangerously narrowed eyes, having seen the consequences of my decision but like Bella she wanted to make this harder for me. She was trying to block out the result of my decision but singing – ironically- 'poor unfortunate souls'.

"Why would you take this away from her? She's only a little girl!" she cried in disbelief, I could see how unfair she thought I was being which was mirrored in everyone's thoughts, even Carlisle who from his study, was trying hard not to intervene but couldn't help interject a plea in Alice's favour that I concede.

"I just think she's smarter than Disney, she would benefit more from educational documentaries rather than waste limited time which she could use to focus on gaining a decent education." I forced through gritted teeth, why was I being made out as the bad guy for protecting my daughter, even if it was slightly over protective?

"She has an eternity to get an education but only seven years to get a real childhood, just let her watch cartoons!" she argued back, her little fists on her hip in a comical way. I half expected her to stamp her foot as well and had to suppress a laugh, she might attack me if she thought I was laughing at her.

"I refuse to allow her to be brainwashed into believing fairytales and absurd unrealistic ideas that they present in these films, plus you don't have to hear the constant repeat of those annoying songs in your head!" I shot back.

A flash of shock passed over Alice's face as she came to a realisation and before I could dismiss the idea she gave an outraged cry.

"This is about you! You're ready to break your daughter's heart just so you don't have to listen to those songs any longer than you have to!" she concluded with a frown.

"No, it's not that, it's-"

"Jerk." Whispered Emmett cutting me off, I turned to give him a glare but he was unfazed by it. I was about to give them a long lecture about how Nessie was the most important thing to me and why I had a perfectly valid reason for not showing her Disney when the girl in question skipped into the room and instantly everyone's frown was replaced with a light, untroubled smile. She went straight to Alice and pulled on her Gucci skirt lightly.

"Aunty Alice, can I watch Bambi now please?" she asked in a sweet voice, I saw Alice's expression soften as she looked down on the angelic face. She flashed an evil smile towards me, slightly too quick for Renesmee to notice then answered in a very pointed way.

"Why don't you ask your father?"

Oh no.

Nessie turned to me, a happy smile on her lips and I spied the Bambi case tucked safely under her arm. I looked around for help but found none in the unforgiving faces of my family who watched expectantly to see me deny my daughter for the first time. Even Bella had drifted back into the room, leaning against the doorframe with eyebrows raised, patiently waiting for me to answer.

"Why don't we watch something else? How could we catch something on the discovery channel?" I said picking up the controller and flicking through the channels to find something. Nessie's eyebrows fused together in confusion bringing the case out from under her arm to clutch in her hands.

"But what about Bambi?" she cried.

"We're not going to watch Bambi?" I replied, shifting uncomfortably as the dejected face of my daughter began to take effect and make me waver slightly.

"Why?" her voice rang out in protest.

"I don't like Disney, I think you should watch something more... interesting than Bambi and Tarzan and the little mermaid." I argued back, desperately trying not to sway under the guilt of not letting her watch them.

"But, I like them." She countered. Her brown orbs began to shine and I realised with horror that there were tears forming at the corners of her delicate eyes and threatening to overflow.

Oh no. No. Not tears.

"Come on Nessie, why don't you watch some documentaries with daddy? Huh?" I tried to prompt her, switching channels to some programme with a colourful rainforest on the screen. It didn't work and the tears began to slide down her pale pink cheeks.

"But –hiccup- B-Bambi." She cried hugging the case to her chest.

I gave a dejected sigh, I felt horribly guilty seeing as tears were beginning to soak her expensive pale blue dress that she was wearing. Around the room everyone had a heartbroken expression as they watched her cry.

"Please Daddy?" she gave in a tiny, tear ridden voice. I pinched the bridge of my nose, a daughter was hard work. I gave another long, deep sigh. Against Nessie I didn't stand a chance, just like her mother, I couldn't deny her.

"Fine, Fine." I said giving in. A watery smile broke out on her face and she threw herself forward into my arms, hugging me tight in thanks and delight. I melted around her, burying my face in her bronze curls, making it difficult to spot where my hair stopped and hers started. I was prepared to give up her being a child prodigy to let her watch and sing along with animated animals if it made her happy. It didn't take her long to pull away and slot the film in and as she sat down to watch her much awaited Bambi I walked dejectedly over to Bella.

"Thank you." She smiled placing a kiss on my cheek; I wound my arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"If her brain gets fried, it's your fault." I warned her with a small smile, she playfully swatted at me.

"If her brain gets fried it will be by all the scientific rubbish you put in her head." She laughed putting her arms around me; I brushed her hair back behind her ear, twirling a curl in my fingers. Above her shoulder I could see the story unfold, including a very loud storm scene that Nessie was completely enthralled by.

"This won't end well." I pouted, earning only a laugh from Bella as she led me away into the forest, intending to make up for missing the last few hours of the night with me.

Days passed and Nessie become even more obsessed, she'd watched all the popular Disney animated films and would talk about them constantly; she'd taken to carrying around a cuddly toy in the shape of Simba from the Lion King. She prized her box set of films and watched them over and over until she would fall asleep in front of them; Bella waved away my concerns for her, insisting she was fine. Even Carlisle backed her up, trying to reassure me that all children went through phases of fickle obsession and soon my daughter would proberly move onto something else entirely.

My family didn't easily forget my upsetting my daughter for quite a few days, they repeated annoying songs in their heads, refusing me entrance to their thoughts. Much to my dismay Bella played along, refusing to shield me at times and even when she did my siblings would try and dodge her defence and their thoughts would slip through.

Soon I noted our eyes growing duller, the golden orbs becoming varying shades darker over the course of the days, marking our thirst. It didn't take long for Renesmee to express her own thirst which made us decide to go hunting. We went as a family, making our way through the forest towards most fruitful hunting grounds. Bella and I walked behind the rest of the family, holding Nessie and talking, to the north I could already hear Emmett wrestling with a bear. His thoughts content as he indulged in one of his favourite pass times.

Several minutes later we entered the small clearing where Emmett was already feeding on the bear, having tired the creature out from his far superior hunting techniques. Nessie's eyes fell on the sight and she let out a heart wrenching cry, causing everyone to freeze and search the trees for any sign of danger, I held her closer in my arms but she tried to struggle free, her body twisting around in my grasp.

"Baloo!" she screamed pointing to the bear on the ground, Emmett had looked up when she had cried out and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked down at the bear, a trail of blood snaking down his lips. Of course in her mind I could see what she meant, instead of seeing a dangerous bear she saw a cuddly, fun loving bear named Baloo who lived in a big forest.

"Brilliant." I groaned as Bella hastily explained to the others what had upset her, clearly making the same connection I had. Some chuckled while the others gave sympathetic smiles, Nessie was still in distress, tears running down her face so I turned and walked a few yards into the cover of the trees, away from the sight of her uncle drinking the blood of a beloved cartoon character.

"Shh Ness, It's not Baloo." I said in reassurance, rocking her in an attempt to calm her down, Bella appeared at our side, rubbing a hand on our daughters back in further assurance. Ness placed her hand on my cheek, the scene replaying with her certainty that it was the bear from the jungle book.

I looked at Bella and sighed, she gave a sheepish grin in response. I knew nothing good would come of her watching hours of these films, now it was going to be difficult to get her to hunt and we hated giving her human blood if we could avoid it. I placed a finger under her chin, tilting her face up so I could look into her large doe like eyes, shining with tears.

"It's ok, how about we find a deer?" I smiled trying to coax her into getting interested in a hunt, anything to take her mind off the bear. Instead her eyes grew even wider as another cute image entered her thoughts.

"Bambi!" she screeched, tears falling thicker.

"Mountain Lion?" I asked hurriedly beginning to walk into the forest, Bella followed a worried expression gracing her features.

"Simba!" she hiccupped. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and directed a glare at Bella. I knew all these singing characters were bad for her, an unhealthy obsession and now almost all the animals in the forest could be related to some character in a fairytale.

"Let's go home." Bella suggested, I nodded and we slowly began progressing towards home, Renesmee was still crying but the salty droplets of water falling onto my shirt was slowing as she calmed down, happy in the knowledge that we wasn't going to kill Bambi or Simba but she was still mourning for Baloo.

"We'll have to go out later." Bella said pointedly to me, her gaze resting on our girl who would have to make do with some human food if we could somehow dose it in sugar to tempt her into eating it.

"You never know, we might catch a rabbit on the way home." I replied dryly, Bella grimaced at the thought, Rabbits weren't very nice in taste but if hunting became desperate it was useful for a small bite to tide us over an extra day or so.

"Thumper!" came an anguished cry from my arms. I clenched my eyes shut and took a deep breath; thanks to Bella's insistence that our daughter should watch those films she was going to be difficult to feed and no doubt give the rest of the family grief for destroying her favourite imaginary friends.

"I told you nothing good would come of-" I began in an annoyed tone but Bella reached over and plucked Renesmee from my arms before coldly replying:

"Oh shut up Edward."

She walked forward, humming a tune to soothe Nessie while I stayed where I was. I listened to Renesmee's troubled thoughts and worries about the animals in the forest and how her family were the biggest threat to them. I could also see that this predicament could last a while longer thanks to her love for them. I looked up at the grey, drizzly sky and sighed.

There was definitely a downside to Disney.

* * *

AN: I got this idea when I was browsing through youtube video's of hidden messages in disney films - I have waaaay too much free time on my hands - and one of the makers was ranting about 'the negative influence of Disney's subliminal messages and was this really what we wanted our children to see' and whatnot and suddenly I got this plot. Personally I love disney, I was raised on it but I doubted Edward would feel the same.

Did you like it? Review then!


End file.
